


And One More Thing...

by hanarmontana



Series: Mass Effect: Prospectus [5]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comedy, Drama, F/F, Gen, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 19:56:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18505987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanarmontana/pseuds/hanarmontana
Summary: With the ship finished with repairs, and the crew ready to head back out, Shepard has a walk and talk with Traynor, while Niftu Cal contemplates his potential actions and their potential consequences. Meanwhile, Mordin and Thane finally arrive back at the Citadel, and board the Normandy as it heads for Grissom Academy.





	And One More Thing...

Shepard was walking down the halls, heading back to the docking bay to see how everything was coming along, when she heard footsteps catching up from behind. She glanced over her shoulder to see Traynor jogging up, and stopping by her, now walking alongside her. Shepard smirked.

"I guess you don't get around much," she said, "If just a little bit of jogging wears you out."

"No, I don't," Traynor said, "And I'm not even that out of shape is the worst part. I just do so much of my job sitting down that I never really have to move fast. Though, being around you and your crew, I may have to get used to moving fast apparently."

Shepard stopped and looked at her, a brow raised.

"What do you mean by that exactly?" she asked.

"I'm just saying, Shepard, in like two days you've almost been killed twice. Say we go to Grissom, who's to say somebody doesn't try something there? Who's to say that they don't already know who this girl giving Anderson information is, or that they themselves set her up to do so to lure us there! I'm just...I'm just stating the obvious, you know, you're dangerous. Your ship and your crew and yourself are targets more often than not, and that puts anyone else around you at risk. Not that the reward isn't worth it, obviously, but-"

"No, I get what you mean," Shepard said, interrupting, pushing some hair back behind her ears, "I get it. I'm a little tired of it myself, frankly, but you're not one iota wrong. While I don't necessarily agree that we're being lured someone or that they put this Grissom student up to the task, I also don't think you're wrong to think that. Hell, at this point it's probably ridiculous that I'm _not_ paranoid," she added, laughing, "But, you know, I can't afford to be."

"Right, I get that," Traynor said, as they continued walking, "So you plan to go to Grissom and speak to this student, and then what? Bring her back here?"

"It sounds like Anderson has some ideas for her, so let's see what she has to say," Shepard said, "Did you get more information on her?"

"Yes!" Traynor said, pulling out a holotablet and bringing up a screen as they walked, "Her name is Gillian Grayson, and she's got biotic abilities and that's pretty much all he gave me. Didn't say whether or not that was all he had. Not even a picture of the girl."

"Understandable, honestly, if something happened to us and someone got their hands on that information, well, a photo provides a face whereas a name could simply be a pseudonym," Shepard said, clearing her throat, "But, that's not going to happen, so. No need worrying about something that isn't coming."

Traynor stopped in the halls, as Shepard walked on for a moment, and then stopped and looked back at her.

"What?" Shepard asked.

"What if it is?" Traynor asked quietly, "What if something is coming?"

Shepard walked back up to her and calmly put a hand on her shoulder to reassure her, their eyes locked, as she smiled and said, "Then we'll handle it, together, as a team."

Traynor had to admit, Shepard was the best at keeping everyone around her level headed, even while she herself may be spinning out of control. There was a reason everyone admired her, and now Traynor could be added to that list.

* * *

"This star system doesn't make a whole lot of sense," Thane said, pacing around the small shuttle, looking up at the holographically projected star system coming from the amplifier, "This is very deep space, not a place many people go. Who would know of this location and then who would want your crew to go there?"

"There's something else," Mordin said, "Found traces of Prothean DNA on ExoGeni Corp ID card. Nothing direct, perhaps nothing at all, but curious, yes, curious."

"Prothean DNA?" Thane asked, looking past the amplifier and directly at Mordin now, his brow furrowed in confusion, "That's...outright impossible, isn't it?"

"Nothing is outright impossible, Thane," Mordin replied, "Many things, highly improbable, ludicrous even, but not impossible."

"You're saying there was a Prothean working with ExoGeni Corp who left this amplifier at a specific site so that you'd find it and-"

"I know not their intentions, no, but they wanted us to have it. Why? Cannot say. Perhaps they wish us to visit the area in star chart, perhaps not, certainly a mystery."

"I'm...I'm sorry, I'm a little confused," Thane said, approaching Mordin now, "You think a Prothean, a species which, by all likelihood, is extinct, is working with a company and wants Shepards help? Doctor, I respect you but...that's far fetched, even for everything we _have_ seen."

"Something else, something I not tell Shepard," Mordin said, looking out the window of the shuttle, "Serial number attached to amplifier, appears to have been attempted to be scratched off, unsuccessful though, not sure why, maybe afraid could be traced back to owner? Who knows. Ran serial number through database, and got a hit. Amplifier may have been handled by Prothean, definitely, but..."

Mordin looked at his hands before looking up at Thane.

"Amplifier was created by geth," Mordin finally added, making Thane shiver at the mere thought.

"...geth? You think Geth, a race that's deadset on wiping out other races, and Prothean, a race that simply doesn't exist anymore, are working together?" Thane asked, shaking his head and scoffing, throwing his arms up in the air, "I don't get it, doctor. Why? What could be out there? If they're trying to get us to the coordinates located on that star chart, what's out there that's so important that it warrants the attention of a Spectre?"

"That, my friend, is million credit question, yes," Mordin said, both of them now glancing at the amplifier as the star chart blipped and then faded again.

* * *

The Normandy was about ready to head out, as most everything they'd need was already loaded and most of the crew once again onboard. At this point, Shepard was essentially waiting for Mordin to show back up. She was standing right outside the ship, on the loading bay, as Traynor supervised most of the equipment being brought onboard, checking everything multiple times to be sure that it was correct. Shepard saw Liara approach the ship, and she felt a warmth inside her as she approached. Shepard reached out and Liara took her hand.

"You don't have to come with," Shepard said, "You can stay here, it's safe."

"You know where you go, I go," Liara said, "That's the deal."

"Well, I certainly wouldn't want to break a deal," Shepard replied, leaning in and kissing her cheek.

Liara headed past and onboard the ship, just as Niftu headed up towards the ship. Shepard stopped in front of him, and he glanced up at her.

"Do we have a problem here?" he asked, annoyed.

"I don't know who you think you work for, but it isn't me," Shepard said, "That being said, I put your life in danger, and I apologize and I'm going to see that you are safe until that threat is neutralized. So, welcome aboard the Normandy, Niftu Cal."

Niftu felt a pang of guilt in his gut. He knew his orders, he knew he had to do what he'd been told, and yet here she was, being so accommodating and welcoming. He felt sick, knowing what he was going to have to do. He grunted in response, waved a hand and headed past her, up the ramp and into the ship. Shepard looked down the bay a bit and saw a shuttle docking, watching Mordin and Thane getting off and heading toward her. As they approached, Shepard shook both their hands.

"So," she asked, "What do we have?"

"A very serious situation," Thane said, "Where are you headed?"

"Grissom Academy," Shepard said, "Going to talk to a student about some information she has regarding the situation on Horizon, which, I suppose I have you to thank for surviving that," she added, looking at Thane, who smirked and waved a hand at her.

"No, no, just doing my job," he said.

"You want to come along?" Shepard asked.

"I don't think I have much of a choice," Thane answered, "Seeing as how you apparently need me to protect you."

Shepard smirked and hit him playfully in the shoulder as he boarded the ship behind them. Shepard blew her bangs from her eyes and looked at Mordin, who wasn't looking at her, but was instead looking at the ground.

"Everything else alright?" she asked, and he shrugged.

"Shepard," he said, "...what if...what if situation worse than assumed? What if situation...potentially life threatening?"

"We've already dealt with that a few times this week," she said as they headed up the ships ramp.

"I know, but, perhaps, well...perhaps I should take amplifier, keep away from you, from ship," he said, "Keep whoever is on tail off tail for a while longer, allow you to scrounge up more evidence and information that may prove useful without worrying about being killed every twenty seconds."

"I appreciate that Mordin, but I need you by my side," Shepard said, "Does Thane know about the amplifier?"

"Yes," Mordin said, almost telling her about the serial number, before stopping himself and adding, "I...I told him about star chart, Prothean DNA. He considers it laughable."

"I wouldn't say laughable, but certainly weird," Shepard said, "Now get to the science bay, and I'll be there shortly to resume this conversation."

Watching Shepard walk off, Mordin couldn't help but feel like he'd signed a death warrant for everyone on board simply by coming back to the Normandy. He thought, maybe, he'd should've just taken the amplifier and left, never telling Shepard or anyone else where he'd gone. He only wanted to protect her, to protect them all, and now he may have brought death to them all instead. He sighed and headed to the elevator and got in. The doors were about shut when the barrel of a gun went through them, stopping them, opening them back up, as Thane stepped inside.

"You are coming to science lab?" Mordin asked.

"Buddy, I am going wherever you go from now on," Thane said, and with that, he pressed the button and the doors shut.

* * *

Shepard and Liara were laying on the bed in Shepards quarters as the ship headed toward Grissom Academy, located on the planet Elysium. They were holding hands, just looking up at the ceiling of Shepard's cabin, watching a series of images flash by that represented different galaxies and star systems. Liara pulled Shepard's hand closer and pressed it to her cheek, smiling, as Shepard chuckled.

"Are you not afraid of what we may find?" Liara asked.

"I can't afford to be afraid. That's not to say I'm not afraid, it's just to say that I can't let that fear take over. When it does, that's when I lose control and when I lose control, then we're all in trouble. I have to always be a leader. It's exhausting," Shepard answered as Liara rolled onto her side and looked at her. Shepard loves those eyes of hers, those big, inquisitive eyes, filled with knowledge and wonder, and she leaned in and kissed her. As the kiss ended, Liara lay there, still looking at her.

"I'm not exactly sure what it is you think we're going to find there," Liara said.

"Anderson said we have to speak to a student who has information regarding the attack on Horizon and some Cerberus operatives," Shepard said, "That's really about all that I know, so let's not dwell on it right now. I have to focus on that sort of stuff so often, I just...I want to be here, with you, for a little bit. At least until we get there and I have to turn back into Commander Supreme."

"I can abide by those wishes," Liara said, resting her head on Shepard's chest.

"I promise, when all of this is over, I'm going to take a big leave of duty, and we can go someplace really nice and not be bothered by anything for a while. Just...not on Horizon, obviously," Shepard said, making Liara laugh, as she added, "I mean, we obviously knows that's not safe. Appearances can be deceiving."

"Certainly, I for one never would've pegged you for such a romantic given your immediate gruff offset appearance," Liara said.

"Hey, I'm no Romeo, but I can hold my own," Shepard said.

"This is nice," Liara said, "Just this. Just lying together. Being together. I don't...I don't particularly care to be with anyone else most of the time, but with you, it's nice. I just hope this mission ends soon and we can take that vacation. I can't wait for that."

"It'll be a grand ol' time," Shepard said, "Just you wait and see."

* * *

Thane paced around the interior of the science lab while Mordin stood over the amplifier on the table and stared at it.

After a few minutes, Thane finally looked at his Salarian friend and shook his head.

"Do you think it's going to perform a trick?" Thane asked, making Mordin glare at him, "I'm just saying!"

"We should not be here," Mordin said, "We should be anywhere but here. Shepard, entire crew, in danger, because of our presence. Because of _my_ presence. Morlan...a travesty."

"I don't know that I'd call it a 'travesty' per say, but sure, a loss nonetheless. All life is important," Thane said, "Though, not every life is recognized as being such."

"Thought he was friend, good friend...and then-"

"Hey, hey, doc, you can't be thinking about stuff like that, alright? He saw something of value and he took it, that's what people on Omega do, it's how they survive. I know you're disappointed, and I get that, but you cannot let it get to you, okay? Just stay calm, take some deep breaths and try to forgive instead of be angered."

"You are right," Mordin said, rubbing his hands together and turning away from the table, "Going to rest in cabin for a bit, wake me when arrive in Elysium's system, need rest, yes, very tired."

"You got it," Thane said, leaning over the table and looking at the amplifier, wondering what it would show them next.

Mordin arrived at his cabin and sat down on the bed, looking at his hands. He'd done a lot of awful things with these hands. Now he wanted to use them for good. He wanted to undo some of the crimes he'd committed and help Shepard do the right thing. He knew he should tell her about the serial number, but he didn't want to. He figured the less she knew, the more protected she was. The more in the dark she was, the less likely they, whoever they were, would attack her. Mordin thought back to Morlan, and laid down on his bed, thinking how much it had hurt to kill his friend. He hadn't want to hurt Morlan, but he did what he had to do. But he was tired of killing. He wanted to help people live now, instead of hurting them. Mordin shut his eyes and tried to sleep. It would be a while before they reached Grissom Academy and he would need the rest.

* * *

Blinding lights, some voices shouting as he opened his eyes and saw an Asari leaning over his face looking down at him.

"So, you're awake," Aria said, smiling at him, "We had to do quite a bit of work on you, but it seems like it was a success. Now, before you think I did this out of the kindness of my heart, let me be the first to reassure you that that is not at all the case. You work for _me_ now, because the information you have could prove to be crucial, and I want your help obtaining the rest of it. So as long as we understand eachother, welcome back to the land of the living, Morlan."

Morlan groaned as he sat up and looked at the metal casing running down his right arm, clearly attached to a metal brace on his back.

"What did you do to me?" he asked.

"I made you better," Aria said, "Now follow me, we have a _lot_ to discuss."

 


End file.
